It Happened
by bookbaby03
Summary: You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. Only when we are no longer afraid do we begin to live. Yesterday I dared to struggle. A story of love, war and courage.Pairings: HrD RL HG


It happened, no possible way that everything would be fine in the end. It had finally come to the point where there was no turning back, no running away. Six teenagers stood before the inevitable, unavoidable, inescapable, necessary, foreseen final battle between the light and the dark. Now you may wonder what could be so horrible that I had to use all these words to describe what others could just call a war. It's simple, it wasn't just a war, this was the war that would decide the fate of the world. If the dark were to win all most all half-bloods, all muggle-borns and all muggles would die, never to come back again. But, if the light were to concur the dark, the world would be safe, and people could live in peace for a while. This is the story of the Second War of the Wizarding world. This is the story of how my five friends and I fought bravely to save humanity. 

Well, I guess that I should start at the beginning of our story. We were all sitting in the Head's dorms just talking about school and stuff. We were the best of friends which was a little weird. See, one of our friends used to be our number one enemy besides Voldemort. All right, I guess by now you're wondering who my friends and I are. Well, my name's Ginny Weasley. Then there was Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy (our former enemy) who were actually dating which surprised all of us at first. See more than anyone, Draco tormented Hermione the most so it was shocking when she started to go out with him. Next were Luna Lovegood and my older brother Ron Weasley who were also dating. This was less of a surprise because we all knew that Luna had a crush on Ron since his 5th year and her 4th. Now I know that you're wondering who the 6th person is, but don't worry I'm getting to him. So many people know him or know something about him that you should have figured out who it is by now. The last person was Harry Potter, who was currently going out with, well, me. 

Now as I already said we were just sitting in Hermione and Draco's common room when we hear a siren.

"What the bloody hell was that," Ron yelled over the siren.

"I don't know but it can't be good," Hermione yelled back.

"Maybe a couple of Crumplehorn Snorkacks got into the school grounds," Luna said.

"I think it's something worse than that," Draco said now that the siren had gone down a bit.

"I agree with Draco," Harry spoke up.

"Shhh, all of you!" I said.

"WHAT?" They all yelled at the same time.

"I said SHUT UP!" I had told them to shut up because I had thought I heard somebody's voice coming from somewhere in the room. When I got them to shut up I realized that it was McGonagall's amplified voice.

"Would all 5th, 6th and 7th year students come to the Great Hall immediately." Her voice sounded rushed and panicked and that's when we knew that something was horribly wrong. Very rarely would she sound scared.

We all got up immediately and ran down to the Great Hall with the rest of the 5th, 6th and 7th year students. They were mostly all Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws or Gryffindors. This could only mean one thing, the final battle was close. I don't know but I seemed to be the only one who noticed that. Everyone else seemed to think that it would be something about a ball or the graduation ceremony in two weeks.

As soon as we walked into the Great Hall my fears we confirmed .Never had I seen the teachers so distraught and scared. I stopped just inside the doors making my friends stop around me.

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe it. They're here, **_it's_** here. It's time for the final battle," I said my voice breaking as I tried not to cry. This was the day that I had been dreading ever since Harry and I really became friends. I knew that it would eventually come to the point where Voldemort and Harry would have to have their final showdown, but no one knew what the outcome would be. Either could die, for one couldn't live while the other survived. I knew this even before Harry told us about the prophecy, but it was just so hard to believe that the time I just spent with him could be the last time I ever spend with him.

"No, it can't be that," Luna said but her voice gave her away. It wasn't her normal mystical voice but one that was filled with fear.

"Not now," Ron said pulling Luna closer.

"It has to be something else," said Hermione even though she didn't sound to sure herself.

"Are you sure?" Draco questioned

"How do you know," Harry said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Just look at the looks on the teacher' faces. You can tell that they're scared. And why else would they only call the 5th, 6th and 7th years down here when anything else could be talked about during supper. How can you..." I would have continued but that was when McGonagall spoke up.

"I am sorry to ruin this day for you, but Voldemort had found this day the time to construct the final battle. We would like it if you would join us in our battle to defeat the dark. We must stand together and unite to save this school and the wizarding world."

I turned my head both ways to look at my friends who stood on either side of me. I had made my decision long before this happened. I would go out there and fight by Harry's and my friends' side until I could no longer fight, which would be when I died.

"Look guys," Harry said, "I don't want you out there risking your life. I can't lose anyone else. Please stay in here and don't come out to fight."

"Harry James Potter! There is no way that I will let you go out there without me beside you!" I yelled at him. I was actually surprised that I didn't bet the whole Great Hall's attention, but then again everyone was shocked by the news of Voldemort being here.

"Ginny, just listen to him and stay in here," Ron said from Luna's side.

"Ronald let her go. She has a right to be out there by Harry's side," Luna said turning to face him.

"Why don't you girls stay in here and Harry, Ron and I will go out there," Draco finally spoke up.

"What! We have a right to be out there with you because we want to protect this school and the one's we love. There is no way that you are going to stop use from fighting today!" Hermione yelled back.

"I don't want any of you to go out there and fight," Harry said over the yelling.

"Harry," I said quieter, "There's no way that you are going to be able to stop us from fighting for what we believe in. No matter what we'll be out there beside you. That's one of the perks of having friends who really care about you." A faint smile appeared one all of our faces as we turned to walk out the Great Hall doors.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot," Harry replied.

"Oh! Guys wait a second," I said from behind everyone. We huddled in a little circle and I put my hand in the middle. "Let's meet back here after the battle is over, okay?"

"Right," They all replied and then they each put their wand hand in the middle with mine. I quickly pulled out a black marker and drew a symbol over our hands. A circle around the bases of our hands, and a triangle connecting one side of one hand to one side of another.

"Good luck guys, and be careful out there." I said as I stepped through the doors of the Entrance Hall knowing full well that this might be the last time I see my friends.  
-----------------------------------  
Hey I hope that you liked this first part of the story. it will be delivered in three parts. i would like to know what you thought so plz review! constructive criticisum welcomed just dont make it too harsh plz!


End file.
